1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to systems and methods for mixing breathable gases while providing respiratory therapy to a subject, and, in particular, to mixing flows of gas through diffusion such that the concentration profile of the resulting gas mixture is more uniform than the concentration profile at the point where the gas flows are merged.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that respiratory therapy may be an important component of a therapeutic regimen of a subject. Respiratory therapy involving both invasive and non-invasive ventilation is well known. Measuring gas parameters of the flow of breathable gas delivered to the airway of a subject through a ventilator is well known. It is well known that respiratory therapy may include a mixture of breathable gases, e.g. including oxygen-enriched air. It may be known that merging gases may create a gas mixture having a non-uniform concentration profile. It may be known that sensor readings of measurements of gas parameters of a gas mixture having a non-uniform concentration profile may be inaccurate.